


Wedding Night

by MissMarasiColms



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexy Times, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarasiColms/pseuds/MissMarasiColms
Summary: Shallan Davar and Adolin Kholin got married at the end of Oathbringer... we got no wedding or wedding night scene. Here is the more important of the two.





	Wedding Night

Highprince Adolin Kholin kissed his wife. His wife. The wedding, hours before, had gone smoothly. He had expected to be nervous, but when the time came to say his vows in front of his ardents, he found that he wasn’t nervous at all. Funny that after all his failed, slightly catastrophic courtings, the one that worked would be the one that he didn’t even pick for himself. Also funny was while he was did not have any nerves during the ceremony itself, now that he was alone with Shallan, he felt like he was entirely made of nothing but the storming things. 

He broke the kiss and smiled faintly down at Shallan, trying to calm his nerves. She smiled back and bit her lip. So she was nervous,too? Ash’s eyes, but she was beautiful. She reached up with her free hand and lightly touched his jacket. At his father’s wishes and against his own, he had worn the Kholin blue military jacket, forgoing his more stylish wishes. At the touch of her hand, his breath caught. 

She trailed her hands up his body until she reached his shoulders and gently pushed his coat down his arms until it hit the floor. Stupid thoughts were floating through his head. “I should fold that,” he thought. “That fabric is prone to wrinkling However, his every thought dissipated as she moved on to his vest. She began undoing the buttons one by one. She stared him in the eyes, one hand covered in her sleeve and the other hand working on his vest. At her look, he felt his trousers fitting a little tighter. He shrugged off the vest. Wrinkles didn’t cross his mind this time. He grabbed his undershirt, tugged it off, and paused. 

She looked at him, eyes trailing down, down, past his abdomen to the v of muscles that lead to his groin. Her eyes lingered there, probably noticing the growing bulge. A flush rose to her cheeks. He felt a surge of satisfied male ego. 

Looking back into his eyes, she raised her free hand to her safe hand and slowly started unbuttoning the sleeve. Adolin’s heart raced. She made quick work of the buttons, freeing her hand. In the light of the heating fabrial and soft glow of the small bedside Stormlight lamp, he could see her hand, slender and pale and beautiful. He was sure the flush on his cheeks now mirrored his wife’s. He took her safe hand into his own. His rough soldier’s calluses scraping over skin that was oh so soft. Adolin brought her hand to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand, her palm. He kissed the tip of each finger in turn. He tore his eyes away from her hand to her face. Her eyes were wide, her mouth open slightly.  


Her hand suddenly moved to his face where it grabbed his chin, bringing his face down to hers for a rough, needy kiss. He groaned. The sound provoked a similar reaction from the back of Shallan’s throat. He found the clasps at the back of her dress. Thank the Heralds they weren’t too complicated. The dress pooled to the ground around her feet. Adolin ran his hands over her body, warm skin now only separated from his by only a thin shift. He ran his hands around to her backside, gently pressing her into him. Shallan moaned into his mouth. Walking them backwards to the bed seemed like a good idea, as he wasn’t sure his legs would continue to support him much longer.

He laid her down gently on to the bed and held himself slightly above her, one of his legs between hers. He angled his mouth over Shallan’s and kissed her. His tongue flicked over her bottom lip. She obliged him by opening her mouth. His tongue swept in, expertly exploring her mouth. Shallan gently rocked her hips up into his. His excitement made him feel the motion ten fold. He moaned, the sound muffled by her mouth. He felt a slight smile on her lips. “Alright then,” he thought.

Holding himself above her with his left arm, Adolin trailed his right hand down her body. Stopping to caress her nipple through the fabric of her shift. His hand reached its destination at the juncture of her thighs. His hand stilled at her folds, pressing slightly into the warm, wet skin. Shallan broke the kiss and sighed, closing her eyes.

Adolin took the opportunity and started kissing her neck, working his way down to her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to give him better access. He kissed her neck while his right hand parted her folds. Gently, he ran a finger up and down, stopping for a moment to apply gentle pressure to her bundle of nerves. Breathing hard, she threw her head back into the pillow. He slowly pushed a finger into her, delighting in the way her body trembled. He began working his finger in and out of her. He lowered his head from his neck and pulled her shift down with his teeth. His mouth found her breast and began kissing. His tongue swirled around her nipple while down below, added another finger. Her hips bucked into him as she panted. 

“Shallan…” he groaned. She was so tight. He felt her muscles clamp down around fingers as he slowly pumped them in and out of her. He began to imagine what it would feel like if it was a different appendage pumping in and out of her depths. The way he was unconsciously grinding his hips into her was doing nothing to abate the growing pressure he felt in his pants. He groaned again and plunged his fingers in and out, going deeper. The mewling sounds she was making… Storms. Using the knuckle of his thumb, he began adding pressure to her button of nerves. She was shaking now. Her hips were coming up off the bed and meeting his fingers. Her moans were increasing in frequency and pitch. Adolin clamped his lips around his nipple and sucked. At the same time, he pressed circular motions into her. Her moaning ceased and she was quiet for a moment, holding her breath. Then he felt the muscles in her womanhood spasm as she writhed beneath him. Her head was thrown back, mouth making noises somewhere between a moan and a whimper. At last, she stilled. He withdrew his fingers and looked at her. 

\-----------------

Shallan opened her eyes and found bright blue ones staring back at her, wide and looking slightly surprised. “Storms,” she said, trying to catch her breath. Adollin smiled. “That was, uh…” she put her hand to the flushed skin of her face and laughed softly. 

“That was it? Hmmmm… I had thought both had to be undressed…” a voice said. Adolin jumped, yelping. Shallan hastily pulled her shift down so it covered her and glared at the now moving spot of strange patterns on the floor.  


“OUT!” she yelled. Pattern hummed unhappily and drifted across the floor, into the door, and out into the hall. 

She laid back down, putting her hands over her face. She felt the bed shake. Lowing her hands, she found Adolin silently trying to contain his laughter. At the look on her face, he lost it. 

“Storming spren,”he gasped between bouts of laughter. She couldn’t help but laugh herself at the ridiculousness of it. She realized she had never explicitly told Pattern to leave them alone during this but, Damnation, she figured she wouldn’t have to. After a few moments the laughing dwindled. She sighed, looking at Adolin and shaking her head. 

“He did have a point though, you know,” she said. 

“Oh?” he said, raising his eyebrows and scooting closer to her for a kiss.  


She returned the kiss and brought her hand to his belt, undoing it. He answered by pulling her shift up over her head and tossing it to the floor. She felt suddenly self conscious. He must have picked up on it, as he put a hand under her chin and tilted her face toward his.  


“You are beautiful," Adolin said. 

She smiled and kissed him, deeper this time. She pulled him back down to the bed with her while unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them down slightly, revealing his thick length. Adolin inhaled sharply. He looked at her, bringing his forehead to rest against hers. She wrapped her hand around his manhood. He groaned, eyes closing. She felt up and down his shaft, stopping at the head. She swirled a finger over the top where she felt a sticky liquid seeping out. Her husband moaned quietly. His chest was moving up and down, breathing in an unsteady pattern. His muscles were tense and he quivered slightly when she gripped him harder, sliding her hand down to his base and back up to the head. She pumped his shaft a few times until he opened his eyes. He looked at her, blue eyes full of flame and lust and need. 

He took her hand in his and held it, interlacing their fingers, next to her head. With his other hand he gripped her thigh, opening her legs. He settled between them, their hips lining up. Shallan gasped at the contact. Adolin leaned down and kissed her softly. She felt his hand move down and grip himself, lining his erection up with her entrance. She held her breath and locked eyes with him. He slowly guided himself into her. His eyes were heavy lidded as they shuttered closed. Shallan snapped her eyes closed and felt herself stretch. Not entirely uncomfortable, just different. He entered a few inches and stopped when they felt resistance. Opening her eyes, she found him looking at her questioningly. His mouth was open and his body was trembling, as he was restraining himself. 

Shallan nodded at him. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her. His tongue wrestling with her own. He surged forward gently with his hips and she felt a pull, then a pinch. She gasped at the unfamiliar, sharp pain. She grimaced, her eyes prickled with tears. Adolin immediately stilled within her.  


“I’m sorry,” he said breathlessly, caressing her face with a knuckle. 

Not trusting herself to speak, Shallan nodded once again, blinking away the forming tears. He moved into her a bit more and Shallan gasped again at the sharp pain. This time when she gasped, the drew in a little Stormlight from a sphere in the bedside lamp. Not realizing what she did, she frowned as the pain suddenly disappeared. She found Adolin smiling down at her. In the darkened bedroom she was able to see the faint glow of blue Stormlight streaming off of her body, curling around her husband’s. 

“Well,” Adolin said, panting, “that’s one way to do it. How do you feel?” In answer, she thrust her hips off the bed, pushing herself onto his length until he was sheathed in her up to the hilt. The moaned simultaneously. Then he began to move. 

Slowly at first, pulling himself out of her almost completely, the pushing back in. The pain of her deflowering completely gone, Shallan felt nothing but pleasure. Out, then in again. Deliciously slow. The muscles of her tunnel clamped down on her husband’s manhood at every intrusion, sending waves of pleasure coursing throughout her body. She leaned up and kissed Adolin’s neck, sucking in a bit of the skin. He groaned loudly, pumping into her faster now. His head was buried in the crook of her neck, she could hear his every pant and moan as he settled down onto his elbows, one on either side of her, and began to work faster. Shallan brought her thighs up on either side of him and hooked her legs behind the small of his back, allowing to push deeper into her. Burying her hands into his tousled mess of hair, she urged him faster. She felt a deep pulse of pleasure building up deep within her. Her body, seemingly working on it’s own accord brought her hips up off the bed to meet his. She gasped, throwing her head back on the pillows in ecstasy. 

The feeling of her husband’s thrusts deep within her was quickly becoming overwhelming in the most wonderful of ways. Apparently it was the same for him, as she could feel the muscles in his back tense as they rippled, sending his shaft into her at a punishing pace. The beat of their hips against each other became frantic. Each of his breaths was laced with a groan, increasing in frequency. She pulled on his blonde-black hair until he brought his face up to hers, kissing her fiercely. He was close. So was she. He brought and hand between them and started working her bud in time with his thrusts. Her build up crested, shattering her into a million pieces. She cried out as she felt her muscles quiver deep inside, gripping her lover’s shaft tightly. A few moments later, she felt him jerk and pulse within her as he groaned loudly, slamming a few more strokes into her before stilling. They both gasped for air.  


They locked eyes as he slowly pulled out of her. She whimpered, suddenly feeling too empty. He lay down next to her, both of them turning on their sides toward each other. He kissed the top of her forehead, and Shallan let out a contented hum as she settled into his embrace. 

Outside the door a curious sounding “Hmmm…” could be heard. 

A curse was thrown at the door.  
Followed by a pillow.


End file.
